Happy Anniversary Day, My Hime!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Bagi pasangan LDR alias Long Distance Relationship seperti Naruto dan Hinata, merayakan anniversary itu... menyebalkan! Naruto di Kyoto, Hinata di Tokyo. Tapi, spesial untuk hari anniversary kali ini, ada kejutan untuk Hinata!/NaruHina drabble 860 words/Special for Hinata-chan's birthday/RnR, please?


_**Bagi pasangan LDR alias Long Distance Relationship seperti Naruto dan Hinata, merayakan anniversary itu... menyebalkan! Naruto di Kyoto, Hinata di Tokyo. Tapi, spesial untuk hari anniversary kali ini, ada kejutan!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A ****Naruto fanfiction**** by ****Shana Nakazawa**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, miss/typo (maybe), plotless/alur rush. Penganut sistem DLDR!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Words: 860 words (drabble)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Presented for all ****NaruHina**** fans and for ****S-**_**chan**_**'s anniversary**** and**** Hinata Hyuuga's birthday  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Anniversary Day, My Hime!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan. Hinata bangun dengan tidak bersemangat. Padahal ini hari Sabtu. Tidak ada kuliah. Tidak ada pelajaran-pelajaran pembuat kepala penat. Rambutnya yang kusut ia biarkan saja. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena setelah mandi, rambutnya itu akan kembali indah dengan ajaib. Selesai mandi, Hinata memakai pakaiannya, _dress_ warna _pink_ selutut dengan pita putih untuk mengikat rambutnya.

Saat Hinata selesai mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya biasa—diikat _pony tail_ dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut untuk ditata di bagian punggung dan di depan dada, _handphone_-nya berbunyi dengan nada lagu favorit Hinata. Diambilnya _handphone_ itu dari meja riasnya. Di layarnya tertera nama kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu, Naruto.

"Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_! Sedang apa?"_ tanya Naruto dari seberang. Suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Tentu saja, pacar Hinata itu memang selalu bersemangat.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_. Hanya diam di apartemen saja," jawab Hinata. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, menikmati suara Naruto, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia terima. Bertatapan dengan Naruto saja tidak bisa. Yah, inilah resiko LDR, _Long Distance Relationship_ atau hubungan jarak jauh.

Semuanya dimulai delapan bulan lalu. Naruto dan Hinata yang baru berpacaran empat bulan, alias masih hijau, terpaksa menjalani salah satu cobaan terberat dalam hubungan, hubungan jarak jauh. Itu semua karena Hinata mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Tokyo University. Dan Hinata sangat mementingkan pendidikannya. Jadi, walaupun terpaksa, Hinata harus meninggalkan kampung halamannya, Kyoto. Dan lebih parah lagi, Hinata harus meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu berhubungan.

Tapi beratnya LDR sudah dirasakan Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau rindu, hanya bisa dilakukan lewat telepon. Dan biayanya mahal. Pekerjaan sambilan Hinata sebagai pelayan di sebuah _maid cafe_ tidak mencakup pembelian pulsa untuk berteleponan dengan Naruto. Kadang juga mereka ber-_video call_ lewat internet, tapi modem Hinata sering habis karena banyak tugas yang melibatkan internet. Makanya mereka menetapkan bahwa hanya di hari spesial saja mereka bisa ber-_video call_.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan dari LDR adalah saat merayakan hari jadi atau _anniversary day_, yang biasa disingkat anniv. Tiap bulan Naruto dan Hinata selalu merayakan anniv mereka dengan _video call_. Atau pernah Naruto mengirim hadiah lewat pos. Tapi tetap kurang berkesan. Kadang Hinata harus gigit jari setiap melihat pasangan yang merayakan anniv mereka dengan bahagia di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"_Kenapa lesu begitu, _Hime_? Apa kau tidak senang mendengar suaraku?"_ tanya Naruto. Lamunan Hinata terbuyar. Ia segera menjawab sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Naruto-_kun_. Hanya saja..." suara Hinata mengecil. Ia tidak sampai hati membuat _mood_ Naruto sama buruknya dengan _mood_-nya di hari _anniversary_ mereka yang ke-satu tahun ini.

"_Hanya saja... apa, Hinata-_chan_?"_ tanya Naruto. Ia sedang mengernyit di seberang sana.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa mempercayai Naruto dalam hal ini. Karena Naruto juga harusnya merasakan hal yang sama. "Hanya saja... aku rindu Naruto-_kun_. Aku rindu bisa melihat Naruto-_kun_. Bukan hanya lewat _video call_, tapi langsung bertemu. Menyentuh Naruto-_kun_. Merasakan Naruto-_kun_. Aku rindu semua itu..." lirih Hinata.

"Souka_? Kalau begitu, coba kau ke balkon kamarmu, Hinata-_chan_,"_ pinta Naruto. Kali ini Hinata yang mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"_Lihat saja,"_ jawab Naruto pendek.

Hinata melangkah ke balkon kamarnya. Digesernya pintu kaca balkon itu. Hinata berdiri di sana, menatap lurus. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya gedung bank biasa. "Ada apa, sih, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"_Coba lihat ke bawah,"_ jawab Naruto misterius. Ia tersenyum di sana. Hinata hanya menurut. Dan apa yang dilihatnya mampu membuat kedua manik lavendernya membulat terkejut. Tidak pernah, selama ia masih bernafas, Hinata menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto. Bukan dari telepon maupun _video call_, tapi tepat di hadapan Hinata. Naruto memegang bunga, dengan dikelilingi ratusan orang membentuk kalimat I Love U, dengan kata Love berbentuk hati, dengan Naruto di tengahnya. Senyumnya langsung mendapat perhatian Hinata, lebih dari yang lain. Dan sekejap, orang-orang mulai menari diiringi lagu favorit Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Kami-sama_! Naruto-_kun_! Ini..." gumam Hinata. Perlahan air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia sangat terharu dan bahagia. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mencegah isak keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi walaupun tertutup tangan, Naruto tahu, sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Ayo turun, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto lagi. Ia melambai. Hinata mengangguk dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke tangga. Dari lantai enam ke lantai satu memang jauh, tapi dengan Naruto di pikirannya, Hinata tidak merasa lelah.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!"

Hinata segera memeluk Naruto hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Ia menangis sambil tertawa di dada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Kejutan yang ia siapkan selama sebulan ini tidak sia-sia. Dari mempersiapkan orang-orang, tarian, hadiah, uang pergi ke Tokyo, dan waktu yang tepat. Melihat senyum bahagia Hinata adalah bayaran yang lebih dari cukup. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Hinata yang sudah delapan bulan tidak ia rasakan. Inilah kenikmatan terbesar dari LDR, yang tidak mungkin bisa dirasakan dari hubungan biasa.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan secepat kilat, Naruto menyambar bibir Hinata. Sensasi manis yang ia rindukan selama delapan bulan kini terbalaskan. Ciuman hangat itu akhirnya terlaksana. Setelah delapan bulan penantian, akhirnya mereka kembali berjumpa. Inilah salah satu hari terbahagia dalam hidup mereka.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. Senyum termanisnya ia tampakkan pada kekasihnya itu. Dan Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan penuh kasih, seperti biasa. Dan saat mata bertemu mata, hati bertemu hati, serta cinta bertemu cinta, Naruto bisikkan kalimat itu.

"_Happy Anniversary Day_, my _Hime_."

**...ooO Owari Ooo...**

**My first Indonesian Drabble, minna! Terinspirasi dari hubungan LDR temenku, S***** dan I*** yang udah berlangsung sekitar satu tahun! Wow! Selamat ya, S-chan! Semoga kamu dapet yang terbaik dari I. Oke, gitu aja kali, ya. Oh, ya, buat Hinata-hime juga... OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO! Shana selalu mendukung hubungan Hinata-hime dengan Naruto! Dapat yang terbaik, ya! Alright, last but not least...**

**~ REVIEW PLEASE! ~**


End file.
